Pokelemons
by AdventurousEevee
Summary: Pokemon lemons. 18 , contains M X M, M X F and Pokemon X Pokemon, DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNDER 18.
1. Quilava x Darkrai

WARNING - CONTAINS M X M, LEMON, 18+ CONTENT!

Quilava had just been asleep moments ago when he woke up in a dark world. It was the nightmare land Darkrai created and he would send people into there. Nobody knew what happened there, but it was time for Quilava to find out the hard way.

Darkrai appeared, approaching the Quilava.

"Welcome, young one, to your nightmare." he spoke. "However, this nightmare is just as real as your reality. This is not a vision. This is reality, Quilava...and you're going to face it."

Slowly emerging upon Darkrai's body was a huge dick, as black as his skin, thick and more than half Darkrai's height, making it an impressive 31 inches at the very least. Quilava was unsure he could take it, but Darkrai quickly flicked his hand and Quilava felt like some sort of spell had managed to make it so he wouldn't die from this.

Then, Darkrai wasted no time in approaching Quilava and positioning the tip over Quilava's ass. He then thrusted in, no cares about being careful, and began thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Quilava at first cried out in pain, but pleasure soon took over.

"Ohhh...Darkrai..." he panted. "...Faster...harder..."

Darkrai sped up more, his black balls slapping against Quilava's hole until he gained rapid speed, Quilava moaning and crying out in pleasure. Darkrai then ejected his load in Quilava's ass, lots of the sticky, white cum filling Quilava. He then pulled out.

"M-more...more..." Quilava pleaded.

Darkrai grinned and suddenly, a clone of himself appeared, a dick even larger than his own. He then used some magic, causing his own dick to get thicker and larger, reaching an impressive 50 inches, or 1.27 meters. He then plunged back in to Quilava's ass and the clone shoved its dick into Quilava's mouth, and they both began to pump, steady at first, but slowly speeding up.

They got extremely fast, cocks nearly a blur as they slammed in and out, balls in and all, swelling all the time with the awaiting cum. Then, they came at the same time, filling Quilava's ass and mouth with cum which he swallowed greedily.

But they didn't want to stop. So they continued, fucking harder, faster still, before coming again and repeating. Quilava came lots, too, and every time, Darkrai's dick got larger, and the clone's, and they got unnaturally faster.

It was less of a nightmare now, more like heaven.

Finally, they came one last spectacular time and stopped, before Quilava woke up...but realised he was still dripping in cum. Great - it was a reality!


	2. Eevee x Ditto

Eevee had been left in the daycare with a Ditto, the trainer hoping they'd breed. Little did the trainer know, the Ditto and Eevee were both gay.

Ditto walked up to Eevee.

"You want some?"

Ditto then transformed into a Jolteon, revealling a surprisingly 13 inch long cock before ramming it into Eevee's ass without a word of warning, pounding in and out at speed mimicking the pokemon he had become. Getting faster and faster, Eevee sprayed cum across the grass and began moaning out in pleasure as the Jolteon kept going, faster and harder.

Soon, Jolteon plunged in, balls and all, and released squirt after squirt of cum into Eevee's ass.

Eevee began to walk away, but Ditto wasn't done yet, transforming into a Mudsdale with a 1.9 meter dick, ramming that inside Eevee too with no mercy, slamming repeatedly as Eevee came on the ground again.

Mudsdale came again, releasing even more into Eevee's ass, before ramming in again and continuing with his jackhammer pace and force. But, as he was about to cum again, he pulled out, slamming his dick into Eevee's mouth and forcing the cum down Eevee's throat, forcing him to swallow.

He then became a Groudon, the huge legend that possessed a whopping 2.4 meter dick, and slammed into Eevee once more. It was supernatural how Eevee could take it balls-deep, almost like a spell was cast over the Eevee. The Groudon-Ditto came hard and filled Eevee's ass with even more cum than ever.

He then became a Primal Kyogre, his dick now 5 meters long, slamming once more, faster and harder than ever before until he came loads, filling Eevee to bursting point before pulling out and forcing his cock down Eevee's throat, cumming more.

He then became the biggest pokemon ever - a Wailord, dick 9 meters long.

Eevee screamed in pain as the dick rammed his ass, already over-full with cum and stretched to a painful extent. This went on for ages before Wailord came, forcing half of it into Eevee's ass (which was just as much as two lots of Primal Kyogre cum alone) and the other half of cum into Eevee's mouth before becoming the small purple blob again and letting Eevee rest.


	3. Luxray x Tyranitar, Aggron and Garchomp

WARNING, CONTAINS 18+ M X F LEMONS

A young Luxray was walking through the mountains when she was met by a huge Tyranitar with a mysterious stone in a collar around his neck. Confused, she approached them, only to realise they had a huge 5 and a half foot long dick, fully erect and dripping with pre. Without warning, he approached her and rammed the first foot of his dick into her sex, before waiting as she let out a cry of pain. He then, with no means of being careful, shoved the rest in, balls deep, and began pushing in and out at an alarming rate.

She kept screaming in pain, but soon these screams turned to moans of lust and enjoyment as she was pounded by the huge dick. She came around his dick, the sensation causing him to unleash his massive load into her. Then, an Aggron came over, as well as a Garchomp. The Aggron had a 6 foot dick and the Garchomp's was 5 and a half feet. They both also wore collars with mysterious stones. The Aggron shoved his dick into the Luxray's ass and the Garchomp shoved his into her mouth and all three of them began to pump at alarming rates, causing the Luxray to roar and scream in pleasure, the sound vibrating around Garchomp's dick.

They all unleashed their huge loads at the same time, filling her to the brim, but they didn't pull away. Instead, they kept pumping and their collars all began to glow in unison. Luxray felt all three dicks begin to expand, pushing her to her limits and beyond as the trio all mega evolved - Garchomp now having a 6 foot dick, Tyranitar's being a surprising 7 feet and Aggron's being a whopping 8 feet. They began to pump harder and faster, almost at a godlike speed, but they didn't seem to come. Surprisingly, Luxray was able to take all of this - must be some magical work of the legends.

They continued to pump, faster than a Deoxys Speed with Speed Boost, faster than a fast car, even faster than the fastest thing you can imagine. Their dicks and balls were swelling to even larger sizes and widths with the prepared cum, but they didn't seem to release it despite how much Luxray came.

It never seemed to stop, the pleasure of three dicks thrusting her mouth and both holes never seeming to end. It was so painful, yet so much pleasure came from it and she moaned in pleasure, her mouth vibrating around Garchomp's thick, swelled cock.

Finally, after a shocking three whole hours, all three began to release their loads, pumping all the while as they unleashed jet after jet of cum, even shoving their massive balls into Luxray's holes and mouth as they released seemingly endless jets of white, warm cum into her, filling her with both cum and pleasure. It took a full 25 minutes for the trio of mega pokemon to finish their loads, and then they left their balls stuck inside of her.

Even now, it wasn't over. Garchomp pulled out first, but only to put his cock in with Tyranitar's, so she had two in one hole and one in the other. Then it began again, the three megas thrusting into her at jackhammer pace, balls slapping her ass and sending noise down the mountains. She moaned and shouted their names and screamed in pleasure as they kept slamming into her.

This went on for just as long before they unleashed their next, huge load, pumping her full of cum and pushing even their huge balls into the holes once more, making her feel like she would burst from their huge dicks and huge amounts of cum.

They left their balls inside of her when they finally stopped and they all stood together, dicks together in her holes, before beginning to grab her and twist her, causing their cocks to twist inside of her and provide immense pleasure. They then put her on the ground and began pumping and slamming into her once again.

Their final climax was their biggest yet, unleashing torrents of cum until she screamed, pumping and pumping her full. Finally, their load all gone and them being out of energy, they pulled out and their mega evolution wore off. But they all knew they were sure to do this again.


	4. Ninetales x Solgaleo

Male Solgaleo x Male Ninetales

18+ warning!

The Ninetales had finally made it at the Temple Of The Sunne, glancing around for a sign of the legendary Solgaleo. He then saw the Solgaleo, the huge lion legendary led down.

What shocked him the most was the fact the legendary had his two and a half meter long, thick, fully erect cock out and was stroking it with a paw. When he saw the Ninetales, he instantly got to his feet, cock still out and approached the Ninetales before instantly placing a paw on him. Ninetales' 10 inch cock had become erect as he was aroused by the sight of the legend's dick. The legend then shoved the tip of his dick into Ninetales' ass, instantly stretching him. He let out a cry of pain, which soon became moans of pleasure as the legend thrusted further and further in. With an almighty shove, the legendary was balls-deep.

For a moment, the legend looked at the Ninetales, who simply nodded. Taking this as a sign, the Solgaleo pulled out to the tip before slamming the whole two-and-a-half meter dick back into Ninetales' ass with powerful force. He continued to pull out and push in at a steady, slow pace. Ninetales moaned "Faster! Faster!" and Solgaleo complied, beginning to slap Ninetales' ass harder and harder, faster and faster.

Soon, he was smacking into Ninetales at jackhammer pace, the slapping echoing down the mountain as he slammed Ninetales' ass into oblivion with his huge, thick cock. Ninetales' dick unleashed a jet of white cum on the floor, but Solgaleo was far from ready, his balls swelling all the while as he pounded Ninetales' ass with increasing speed.

Ninetales yelled and moaned in pleasure, cumming again all over the ground. Solgaleo went faster and faster, his cock a blur slamming in and out of Ninetales, his balls and dick swelling to even larger, thicker extremes as he prepared his load.

Finally, after a long time of increasingly fast slamming, Solgaleo began to cum inside Ninetales' ass. Instead of just stopping, though, Solgaleo pounded faster as he came, pushing his cum deeper into Ninetales as he filled the fox with hot, sticky cum. He seemed to cum for ages before he finally stopped, leaving his dick balls-deep in Ninetales' ass for nearly an hour before he pulled out and let cum spill from Ninetales' ass.


	5. Raichu x Typhlosion

A young Raichu had made a silly mistake - he had wandered right into Typhlosion territory. And now, he was met by three Typhlosions, thinking he was as good as prey...until he realised.

They didn't want to eat him - they wanted much more. Their large cocks were standing at attention - one 1.2m, one 1.3m and one 1.5m. And they wanted much more than prey, they wanted...pleasure.

Without much warning, the Typhlosion with the 1.2m dick shoved it into Raichu's ass, balls-deep, and began pumping in and out. Raichu cried out, first in pain and then in pleasure as he began to enjoy the sensation. The 1.3m dick, belonging to the second Typhlosion, was shoved in his open mouth as he moaned, the noises of moaning vibrating around the Typhlosion's cock as he also thrusted in and out, the duo beginning to gain surprising speed.

The Typhlosion with the 1.5m dick was watching, clearly gaining a lot of pleasure from the sight as the two Typhlosions began to speed up, the slap of their balls echoing through the area.

The two Typhlosions then came at the same time into Raichu, shooting jets of white cum down his throat and ass. He swallowed the cum in his mouth greedily, but the two weren't done...and nor was the third.

The third poised his dick right next to the first's, at Raichu's ass, before shoving it in with the other dick already in there, stretching his ass as the dick went balls-deep and they continued to pound him at incredible jackhammer pace, slamming their large dicks in his hole and mouth. Raichu came over the floor several times in pleasure, but the trio weren't done yet.

They kept slamming into him with still increasing force and speed, their balls swelling with the incoming load as they built up the pleasure.

They finally all came at once, still pounding Raichu's ass and mouth as they came. Raichu greedily swallowed every drop of the cum in his mouth and, when they pulled out, cum spilled from his ass. He enjoyed it so much, maybe he'd come here again...


	6. Torracat x Houndoom

A Torracat was wandering the lava plains when he ran into a...rather horny Houndoom. They were both male, but that didn't matter to the Houndoom, who was twice as tall and large as the cat pokemon. The 1.40 meter tall dog had an impressive 1.1 meter cock, a monster compared to the Torracat's 0.5m.

With no mercy, Houndoom thrusted half his cock into Torracat, causing him to moan and scream in pain before it became pleasure as he pushed the rest in, including his knot. He then pulled out to the tip before slamming in at a steady, slow pace.

"More...faster..." moaned Torracat.

Not willing to argue with his mate, Houndoom began to slam into Torracat harder and faster, reaching a faster pace now, shoving his dick and knot into Torracat's tight ass. Torracat came on the floor, but Houndoom was far from cumming yet. And that was fine by Torracat's standards.

"Faster! Harder! Give me your best!" shouted Torracat lustfully.

Houndoom obliged to this and slammed in at extremely fast pace and extremely hard force, pounding Torracat's ass with his 1.1 meter cock. Torracat moaned and shouted in pleasure as he came again on the floor. Houndoom's knot was swelling even more with the prepared cum. He then let out a roar, pounding faster in and out as his cock shot out white, sticky cum into Torracat's asshole. Torracat screamed in pleasure as Houndoom filled him with his cum.

Even once he had finished, he was not completely done. He began pounding once again, already building up the same pace and perhaps even faster. Then, Houndoom began to glow and his dick grew inside Torracat's ass, making him scream in lust and delight as he was stretched to new limits. The expansion just gave more pleasure as he sped up considerably.

Houndoom had mega evolved, his dick now 1.8 meters long, much thicker and much more delightful for Torracat who was still moaning in delight. Torracat came on the floor multiple times as Houndoom sped up to the extreme, slamming his knot and balls in Torracat's hole as his whole cock swelled with his awaiting load. Being faster and stronger in his new form, this gave Torracat much more pleasure.

Houndoom then raised his head to the sky and let out a howl of joy as he began to once again pump white cum into Torracat with the force of a fire hose, filling him to the extreme as he continued to pound his ass all the while to push his cum deeper. Torracat yowled in pleasure as he began to glow white and change form until he grew into a huge Incineroar, pulling away with his ass dripping in cum.

However, now he had evolved, Incineroar had a massive 1.9 meter dick, bigger than even his own height. And he wasn't done. He wanted his turn. Without warning, he grabbed Houndoom with his large paws and slammed his huge dick into his tight ass. Houndoom yowled in pleasure as Incineroar began to mercilessly pound his ass, reaching an extreme pace and force as he pounded Houndoom into oblivion, slamming his furry balls inside the hole and all as his thick cock filled Houndoom's ass.

Houndoom moaned in pleasure, coming on the ground as Incineroar pounded his ass before Incineroar let out a roar, releasing loads of cum into Houndoom's ass and filling him with warm, sticky fluids as he pounded restlessly. Even when he had finished cumming, he kept pounding regardless, causing Houndoom to come again as he gained even more pace. Incineroar did this for ages before he came again, filling Houndoom even more but not letting a drop of cum escape.

He continued this multiple times, pounding faster and harder until it was almost supernatural, filling Houndoom with his cum before, after one final load, pulling out and letting him rest.


	7. Tyrantrum x Furfrou

M Tyrantrum x M Furfrou

Furfrou was travelling through the mountains when he ran into a huge creature - a Tyrantrum. He would've turned and run, but the sight he saw was more arousing than terrifying. The t-rex pokemon's 2.2m cock was out in plain sight, thick and rough. The mere sight made Furfrou's small 0.5m dick hard as he saw the giant cock before him.

The t-rex clearly saw this and instantly approached Furfrou, who turned around to expose his tight ass for Tyrantrum. Tyrantrum rammed about a third of his thick cock into the hole, causing Furfrou to moan in pleasure. He eased the rest in, causing a large bulge at Furfrou's front. He then pulled out all the way to the tip and forcefully slammed back in, repeating it slowly a few times.

"Faster...faster..." panted Furfrou, wanting more of Tyrantrum's big dick.

Tyrantrum nodded and began to pull in and out at a faster pace, his large balls slapping Furfrou's ass as the 1.19m poodle miraculously managed to take the dick over a meter longer than his own body. He moaned in pleasure again, raising his head to the sky and panting as the thick, lumpy cock fucked his hole.

"Faster! Harder!" moaned Furfrou, only for Tyrantrum to once again oblige and pick up the pace more, the slap, slap of his balls echoing across the mountain peak as he reached jackhammer pace. Furfrou moaned and screamed in pleasure as he came on the ground, the huge cock filling him with bliss and lust as it slammed him forcefully.

"More! Faster! Harder! Give me your all! Give me your best! Fuck me with all your strength! Don't hold back!" screamed Furfrou in glee.

Tyrantrum picked up the pace even more, his cock a blur and the slapping becoming so rapid it was almost a single noise as he pushed into Furfrou so hard he felt like he'd burst and slammed so fast a Deoxys-Speed would have a hard time matching the dinosaur's pace. Tyrantrum was like a wild animal, losing all control and fucking Furfrou ruthlessly as he screamed in delight and came on the ground again.

With a ferociously loud roar of pleasure, Tyrantrum sped up once again as his cock began to eject white cum into Furfrou's ass with the speed and force of a fire hose. He didn't stop pushing his dick in and out at extreme speed as he came, fucking his cum deep into Furfrou as he filled him with the warm liquid. He kept going for ages before he finally pulled out, cum spilling from Furfrou's ass as he let his new mate have a rest.


	8. Incineroar x Groudon

M Groudon x M Incineroar

Incineroar had been fucked a lot in his lifetime, but he had one goal - to be fucked by a legend. Today was the day he met Groudon and hopefully got his wish.

When he met Groudon, who was wearing a Red Orb around his neck on a rope, he was surprised that he was already hard with his 3.4 meter dick. He knew the magic of the legends would let him take such a length balls-deep.

Without even having to ask, Incineroar was grabbed by Groudon and he slammed his entire length in balls-deep without a word spoken. The pain hit first but the pleasure soon sunk in as Groudon began to pump at an unnaturally fast rate, pulling and pushing his 3.4 meter cock in and out of Incineroar's tight ass and causing a huge bulge on Incineroar's chest whenever he pushed in. It was fast, for sure, but Incineroar enjoyed every moment and still moaned out "Faster! Harder!", to which Groudon obliged, picking up insane speed as he stuffed even his huge, swelling balls inside Incineroar's hole. He felt so beautifully full as Groudon's rough dick felt like it was tearing apart his ass with the thickness.

Groudon then began to pump at even faster speed as he roared at the sky, cumming into Incineroar's ass. He released a continuous spurt of cum like a fountain, filling Incineroar to bursting point with warm cum. Incineroar roared in glee and excitement as he too came on the floor. Once Groudon had finished cumming, however, he didn't pull out.

Instead, he began pumping once again at his insane speed, causing Incineroar much surprise as he kept going. He then felt a warm glow as Groudon began to change form - as did his cock. His dick, still pumping in and out, expanded in Incineroar's ass, gaining length and thickness with each thrust and causing even more pleasure. When the primal reversion had completed, he was Primal Groudon, now with a whopping 5m cock - just as big as his own body.

He began thrusting even faster and much, much stronger, Incineroar screaming in pleasure all the while as Groudon forced his swelling, large, rough balls inside his ass with each and every thrust of the huge, thick dick. With the power the legend possessed, he fucked so hard Incineroar felt like he'd explode from the pressure, speed and force. However, he loved every second of it.

Finally, Groudon, still pumping at extreme godlike speeds, came in Incineroar's ass, pumping him full of even more cum with the amount already inside of him still there. His cum was seemingly endless for over half an hour, still pumping all the while. When he finally pulled out, Incineroar wished he could have more...but Groudon needed rest.


	9. Typhlosion x Lugia x Shadow Lugia

M Typhlosion X M Lugia X M Shadow Lugia

Typhlosion was minding his own business when a huge shadow flew over him. It was the legendary Lugia and he wanted business, his 5m cock standing at attention as he landed and instantly thrusted the full length into Typhlosion's asshole, causing him to roar in surprise but then pleasure as the giant legendary began to push in and out of Typhlosion. It was huge, filling Typhlosion's asshole as he screamed in joy.

Lugia then gained rapid speed as he came inside Typhlosion, filling him with cum and still pumping as a second creature came - a Shadow Lugia, taller than Lugia and with a 6m cock, which he shoved into Typhlosion's ass with Lugia still in there and began to pump at an even faster speed, Lugia speeding up too as the two cocks filled Typhlosion's ass.

It felt so beautiful to be filled by two draconic cocks as Typhlosion was fucked at rapid speed by the two godly pokemon, their godlike speed and thick cocks slamming his hole into oblivion. They then began to cum again, both their cocks still slamming in and out at an even faster pace, balls and all as they filled Typhlosion.

Their cum seemed to never end as they kept pounding, only increasing in speed and power as they continued to cum and pound Typhlosion's ass at such a rapid speed it was unreal, unimaginable. Typhlosion screamed in glee as he was filled with cum and thick, Lugia cocks as they pounded him into oblivion, roaring in sync as they continued to let out their endless loads of cum.

Finally, they stopped cumming...only to unleash a second load right after and so the process continued, slamming even faster yet as their cocks were a blur pounding Typhlosion's ass into absolute bliss as they continued cumming into his ass, filling him as cum spilled out of Typhlosion's mouth, the cocks causing his front to bulge as 5m and 6m cocks slammed into him, even their balls entering his hole and filling him with bliss and glee.

Finally, they finished and pulled out, cum spilling from Typhlosion's ass as they departed.


	10. Machamp x Jolteon

Rumours say that Machamp belts hold in their power. Well, people got that right...but not the power they thought.

A Jolteon had run into trouble; a trio of Machamp now surrounding the small pokemon. However, they didn't attack. They reached for the belts, pulling them apart and letting their pants fall. The 'power' wasn't what many believed.

The 'power' was in fact their dicks; each 2m in length, longer than the Machamp's heights. But what was even crazier was that arms weren't the only thing they had four of. Each Machamp had four 2m dicks _each,_ bringing up a total of 12 dicks between the trio. Something mysterious filled the air, almost like a legend's blessing, allowing Jolteon to handle what was to come.

The first Machamp shoved all four of its dicks into Jolteon's mouth, balls-deep. It began to build up a decent pace, slamming in and out of Jolteon's mouth. The second Machamp shoved all four dicks into Jolteon's tight asshole, slamming balls-deep before pulling out to the tips and slamming again, beginning to build up pace also. The third Machamp put his dicks in Jolteon's mouth too and the trio began to slam their quad-dicks into the canine, the Jolteon's tiny dick shooting cum across the floor.

With a roar, all three Machamp came in unison, their dicks pumping Jolteon full of cum as they sped up, shooting jets of white, sticky fluid into Jolteon's mouth and ass. As Jolteon swallowed the cum, one Machamp pulled out of Jolteon's mouth, only to move to his ass and shove all four dicks in with the other Machamp's already there.

They then began to build up a faster pace, shoving even their balls into the Jolteon's mouth and ass as they slammed him into oblivion, their huge cocks filling the Jolteon with pleasure as he was stretched to the limit and beyond by the legendary blessing seemingly allowing him to take the huge dicks. They slammed in at incredible pace before roaring again, unleashing jet after jet of cum like fire hoses.

The Machamp still in the Jolteon's mouth pulled out now and added his four dicks to the eight in his ass and they began to pound him together once again, causing Jolteon to scream as they shoved their swelling cocks and balls into his tight ass at extreme speed, causing immense pleasure as they pounded the small canine into oblivion. With tremendous effort, they all came in his ass at once, making him feel ever so full.

It wasn't over yet.

The legendary blessing seemed to intensify around then and, suddenly, Arceus descended, god of all pokemon. The 3.20m tall god had an even godlier cock, however. The cock Arceus possessed was about 6 and a half metres long and he slammed it in with the three Machamps' cocks before pounding at godly speed, his cock a blur and even faster than the Machamp cocks also pounding Jolteon alongside him at the speed of a bullet.

It took a long time before Arceus allowed the Machamps to cum, but Arceus didn't cum as the Machamps filled Jolteon with their fluids. Then, Arceus let out a screeching cry before unleashing his own load, seemingly a never-ending stream of cum filling Jolteon up as Arceus continued to pound Jolteon all the while, as did the Machamps. While Arceus was still unleashing his load, the Machamps came again, filling Jolteon even more.

Even now, it wasn't over. Arceus began to glow, as did the Machamps. Then, the three Machamps fused with Arceus. Arceus' single cock became 12 and they all grew in length to become a whopping 15 metres long, seemingly impossible to even exist. All 12 cocks were slammed into Jolteon, filling him impossibly much as Arceus pounded Jolteon at insane speeds, speeds even words couldn't describe. It was all just so supernatural.

Arceus let out a cry as all 12 of his 15 metre cocks began spurting huge, huge amounts of cum. All the while, he kept pounding, Jolteon screaming in pain all the while. It felt so satisfying; he never wanted it to end.

Arceus had only just finished cumming when he came a second time, this time an even bigger load. He slammed into Jolteon as he kept cumming, filling Jolteon even more to the point where it was no longer natural, even for a god.

Arceus' cocks suddenly became thicker and even longer, 20 meters each, before he continued again, slamming the tiny canine into absolute bliss and oblivion, decimating his hole with his 12 thick, long, bulging cocks. Unleashing his final load, he came for what felt like hours before finally pulling out and disappearing.


	11. Seismitad x Ponyta

A small Ponyta was wandering a marshland area, his flames burning low. He was tired and lost. Then, a huge Seismitoad approached and got hard at the sight of the Ponyta, a huge, bulging cock emerging on his body. His cock was the same height as him; 1.5 meters. It had many bulges on it that mimicked the bulges on Seismitoad's body.

With no mercy, the Seismitoad pinned the Ponyta down with both hands, ramming the entire cock up its ass. The Ponyta let out a sharp scream of pain, the bulging cock stretching it to what'd be considered impossible. The Seismitoad pulled out to the tip before slamming back in with even more force, continuing at a slow, steady pace.

"F-Faster..." whined Ponyta, slowly enjoying the huge dick fucking his ass. The Seismitoad obliged, bringing up the speed a bit and slamming his cock deeper, his balls slapping Ponyta's ass with a loud 'slap' noise.

"O-Oh, Seismitoad!" screamed Ponyta in lust. "F-Faster! Harder! Give me your all! F-Fill me with your bulging cock!"

Seismitoad began to slam in and out at rapid speed, every second slamming the 1.5 meter cock into Ponyta's ass harder and faster. He was the one who started this, but now Ponyta seemed to be in command of him and he was fine with that.

"Ohhhhhhh, y-yes! Fuck yes!" yelled Ponyta. "I-I want you t-to fill me! I-I can take your balls, too! Fill me! Stretch me to new limits!"

Seismitoad, with a grunt from the effort, shoved his huge, swelling balls inside Ponyta's ass with his next thrust. With difficulty, he pulled out and repeated, but his pace had gotten slower. He began to build up again until he reached his previous pace, his cock and balls hammering Ponyta's ass.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH, YES!" screamed Ponyta. "FILL ME! FILL ME!"

With a roar, Seismitoad began to cum, his sticky, white cum pouring into Ponyta's ass and swelling his insides. He continued pumping even as he came, the sticky cum sloshing around his giant cock as he came like a fire hose until all his load was gone to the last drop.

"D-don't stop!" moaned Ponyta. "I-I want more!"

Seismitoad's bulges on his cock began to swell; in fact, his whole cock began to expand. The 1.5 meter cock doubled in size to 3 meters and Ponyta screamed in joy as Seismitoad shoved the thick, swollen cock and balls into his ass again, his cock a blur as he hammered Ponyta at insane speeds that'd make a legend jealous.

"DEEPER! DEEEPER! MORE!" screamed Ponyta.

Obliging to his lover's demands, Seismitoad focused hard enough to undergo another cock expansion, his cock swelling even more, his balls bulging and Ponyta's ass stretching to insane limits as Seismitoad's cock reached a whopping 6 meters and slammed in and out at supersonic speed unimaginable by anyone not watching the scene.

With a mighty roar, Seismitoad came again, seemingly endless streams of cum spurting into Ponyta's ass. Ponyta screamed again and again, the cum neverending as Seismitoad continued to pound the horse all the while.

Finally, Seismitoad pulled out. There was no doubt though; they would definitely do this again.


End file.
